


Protector

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paris - Freeform, Ruki is a cute cinnamon roll who needs saving, Slight Smut, World Tour blues, blowjob, protector - Freeform, this is based on true events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first stop on the world tour and Ruki cant sleep so he leaves the hotel for a cigerette. Whilst outside he enounters some of the locals and needs rescuing before things escalate. Enter Reita; his protector</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I'm back from my World Tour experience and this fiction was inspired by something that happened to me outside the main station in Paris ;; I used it and turned it into a cute reituki :3 Enjoy!

Ruki walked through the lobby of the hotel, wanting nothing more than a cigarette. He had been on a 12 hour flight to Paris and he found he couldn't sleep. He left Reita in their room as he headed downstairs at what could only be described as the witching hour. 

Ruki was stood at the front of the hotel now, the crisp air hitting his face. He lit the white stick and brought it to his lips, feeling so much more relaxed after the first drag. It was amazing what cigarettes could do for him. He promised Reita he would quit, but the blonde would understand the need to smoke after the stress of travelling. Ruki had been quite worried they would have plane issues, what with the strikes happening at the moment. 

Ruki was happy when they touched down and were packed into the coach to the hotel. Reita was quiet the whole time and that worried the vocalist, but he let him be, knowing he might be tired after the flight. The bassist was out like a light whereas Ruki couldn't sleep, and this is how he ended up outside his hotel so late in the night. 

Ruki started walking away from the hotel door, just strolling, not wanting to go too far but too full of energy to stand still. He took a few more drags when he stopped. There was suddenly a man in front of him, holding a small paper cup speaking french. 

Ruki didn't know what to do, he couldn't understand the man in front of him. He was considerably taller than him and looked almost homeless? Was that the correct way to describe him? 

Ruki simply shook his head and replied "No.." The only thing he could think of at that moment and moved to the side to get passed. The beggar had other ideas and stood in front of Ruki, an angry expression on his face.

"No? Why?!" 

Ruki jumped at the tone of voice and stared up at the man, feeling quite nervous now. He needed to get back to the hotel. Ruki turned around to walk away but the man had other ideas, moving to quickly stand in front of him, yelling at him in french. Ruki took a step back but the beggar took a step forward. He was pointing at Ruki's cigarettes whilst continuously shouting in French. Ruki looked around, hoping to see someone who could help him but knew that no one was around at this time. Ruki took another step back and his fear grew as the beggar wasn't leaving him alone.

"Hey!" 

Ruki looked towards the hotel and felt his heart race. He knew that voice!

"Reita.." He spoke under his breath, seeing the beggar turn his attention to the blonde bassist who was now jogging up to them. Ruki was happy that the blonde slept in is wife beater cause it showed off his muscles; that would intimidate the homeless man enough to walk on, right?

The beggar then turned onto Reita, spouting in french and Ruki watched as the blonde shook his head, "Leave him alone" Perfect English. Ruki knew that he had been practicing but didn't realise he was _that_ good.

"I will call the police if you do not leave" Reita spoke through dark eyes, the vocalist watching the blondes clenched fists. Ruki knew that Reita was going to be throwing a punch if the homeless man didn't get the message. 

Luckily for them, the man decided he was bored and obviously not getting what he wanted and started to walk off. The two band members were silent as they watched as the man stumbled across the road looking for someone else to bother. Reita turned to Ruki and was about to say something when he found the small vocalist launching himself into the bassists arms. 

"Hey, hey, hey, it's alright" Reita spoke softly, gently stroking the others hair, "He's gone". Reita could feel the other slightly shaking and he just kept watch until Ruki was ready to move. He looked down at the vocalist and gently stroked his cheek, "Why were you out here on your own?"

"I couldn't sleep..." Ruki mumbled, diverting his gaze.

"You wanted a cigarette, didn't you?"

Ruki pouted. He had been caught, "Well....you know, the stress..." Ruki stopped as he heard Reita chuckle and then he knew he wasn't in too much trouble

"Come on, let's get you upstairs!" 

"But I still can't sleep...."

Reita smirked, "I can help with that"

And that was how Ruki ended up back in his hotel room, pants down to his ankles with Reita's lips wrapped around his arousal. As soon as they got in the lift, Reita started his seduction tactics by kissing Ruki's neck; the bastard knew he was sensitive there. They stumbled into the hotel room, lips covering each others and Reita's warm hands rubbing his arousal.

" _Fuck_ " Ruki moaned as he felt a warmth surround him, looking down to see Reita slowly take his erection into his mouth, "....Rei... _ahh_ ". Ruki fisted the sheets tightly, his hips thrusting up gently, "More.... _Please_ "

Reita answered by tonguing the others slit causing a wave of pleasure run through him. He wouldn't last long at this rate. The bassist grasped the past of the hot length he couldn't reach with his mouth and Ruki arched his back as he released into the blondes mouth. Ruki lay back on the bed, chest heaving as he came down from his high, feeling exhausted. Ruki felt himself being cleaned up and then there was a warm duvet covering him and a pair of strong arms.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" A voice chuckled. Ruki turned into the others chest, nuzzling softly

" _Mmmm_..."

"I'll take that as a yes" Another chuckle. Reita always looked after him. He would always protect him. Ruki thought about the bassist as he drifted off to sleep; his blonde, his bassist...

His Protector


End file.
